Horrible Dream
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: You know? There are two world in this earth, illusion and reality, in the reality you already die...


Horrible Dream

Disclaimer : KnB is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's, I just own this fic and Kise :p  
Rate : K  
Summary : You know? There are two world in this earth, illusion and reality, in the reality you already die...  
Warning! OC inside, GaJe, Abal -.-a  
Happy reading~!

* * *

Kise Ryouta, pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja yang juga menjalani aktivitas yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model dan member Kiseki no Sedai di Teikou Middle School. Kise yang memang tipe 'DereDere' selalu terlihat senang setiap harinya, sangat sulit menemukan suatu hal yang membuatnya menderita, terkecuali satu hal

TAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MENGENALINYA

Dan hal itu terjadi pagi ini, di Teikou Middle School, Kise sedang buru-buru dan hampir memasuki gedung sekolah kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di taman sambil membaca novel Sherlock Holmes kesukaannya.  
"Ohayou Kurokocchi~" sapa Kise hangat, namun yang diterimanya malah tatapan bingung dan aneh dari Kuroko.  
"Anda siapa ya?"  
"HEH?! Kurokocchi? Kau tidak kenal aku? Aku Kise, Kurokocchi, jangan bercanda deh" ucap Kise shock sekaligus takut.  
"Gomen, saya tidak kenal anda ummm.. Kise-kun?"  
Bukannya gelak tawa dan kata-kata 'Aku hanya berbohong Kise-kun~' yang didapatkan Kise, malahan tatapan bingung dan datar yang didapatnya dari Kuroko, apa ini hari ulang tahunnya?  
tidak, hari ini BUKAN hari ulang tahun seorang Kise Ryouta. Apa jangan-jangan Kise membuat kesalahan besar sampai-sampai Kuroko mengerjainya?  
Mungkin tidak, terlihat dari wajah Kuroko yang 100% bingung, sepertinya mustahil.  
Dengan pikiran 'mungkin Kurokocchi sedang error', Kise melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung Teikou, dan satu kata hinggap dipikirannya.

ANEH

Tidak biasanya Kise diabaikan oleh siswi-siswi Teikou, bahkan biasanya mereka berteriak tak jelas bahkan sampai berebutan minta tanda tangan dari Kise.  
Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Kise berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, dan duduk di bangkunya, semua orang malah menatapnya heran seakan-akan Kise bukan penghuni kelas mereka, seakan-akan Kise orang asing yang tersesat dan entah kenapa malah masuk ke kelas mereka.  
"Etto, minna-san? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"  
"Kau siapa? Kenapa main masuk saja ke kelas kami?" seorang pemuda berambut ungu sebahu angkat bicara, Murasakibara Atsushi.  
"Murasakibaracchi, kenapa semua orang tidak mengenaliku? Eh, kenapa kau juga tidak mengenaliku?" cerocos Kise panjang lebar, wajahnya pucat sekarang.  
"Kami memang tidak mengenalimu, darimana kau tahu namaku? Anak baru ya?" ucap Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus snack yang dibawanya  
"T-tapi, kemarin kan kita makan popsicle bersama..."  
"Kemarin? Oh, aku makan dengan Mine-cchin kok, kenapa kau tahu?" Murasakibara terlihat bingung dengan Kise, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Kise.  
'Cih, kenapa semuanya begini? Kenapa mereka tidak mengenaliku?' batin Kise frustasi, Kise memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju ruang basket. Mungkin saja ini akal-akalan Akashi atau Aomine. Sesampainya di ruang basket, Kise dapat melihat Momoi, Aomine, Akashi dan Midorima sedang makan bersama dipojokan. Kise dengan segera mendekati mereka, menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sejak tadi.

"Minna..."

Akashi yang berada paling dekat dengan Kise berbalik menatapnya, membuat yang lain menatapnya juga.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Akashicchi, Momocchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, kenapa semua orang tidak mengenaliku? Kalian membuat rencana yang tidak-tidak lagi ya?" ucap Kise panik.

Akashi, Momoi, Aomine dan Midorima saling bertatapan kemudian memandang Kise heran.  
"Kau siapa?" Akashi berkata dengan bingung, tatapan dinginnya tergantikan dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Kau bahkan tahu nama kami, siapa kau? Anak baru?" Aomine berkata dengan malas, seperti biasanya.  
"K-kalian jangan bercanda!"  
"Kami tidak bercanda, kau yang kenapa? Kami tidak kenal denganmu, nanodayo"  
"Kalau kau anak baru bilang saja" ucap Midorima dan Momoi. Kise terdiam, dia panik, sangat panik.  
Kise memilih keluar dan melaporkan ini pada senseinya, mungkin sensei bisa membantu.  
Kise berlari secepat yang dia bisa, keringat dingin sudah membasahi dahinya, tidak pernah dia rasakan hal yang membuatnya takut bahkan horror seperti ini.  
Sesampainya di ruang guru, dengan segera dicarinya wali kelasnya. Senseinya itu hanya salah satu harapannya.  
"S-Sensei! semua orang mengerjaiku, mereka berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku, bagaimana ini?!"  
Wali kelas Kise hanya melongo, kemudian melihat Kise bingung.  
"Eoh? Tanyakan pada wali kelasmu..."  
Kise pucat, tubuhnya gemetar, bahkan senseinya sendiri melupakannya.  
Kise melirik sesuatu yang bisa dilihatnya dan dengan segera mengambil daftar nilai senseinya. Dilihatnya daftar nilai itu dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan...

NAMANYA TIDAK ADA DISANA...

Kise berlari keluar sekolah, dia benar-benar takut, apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang terjadi?  
Saat Kise sedang pundung sambil menangis meratapi nasibnya di parkiran sekolah, muncul seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh. Rambut coklatnya yang sepanjang pinggulnya dibiarkan terurai, gadis ini berpakaian Teikou, matanya yang beriris coklat menatap Kise dingin.  
"K-kau siapa?" ucap Kise sambil sesegukan, gadis itu hanya balas menatap Kise datar.  
"Watashiwa Natsume desu... Kau... Ingin tahu kenapa semuanya tidak mengenalimu?"  
"Hah? Kau tahu?" spontan Kise berdiri dan menatap gadis bernama Natsume itu tajam.  
"Ya, sebenarnya..."  
"Sebenarnya?"  
"Kau sudah mati..."  
"APA?! MANA ADA LELUCON BODOH SEPERTI ITU?!" tanpa sadar Kise menaikkan nada bicaranya seoktaf lebih tinggi. Jelas saja, tidak mungkin dia sudah mati, kemarin saja dia masih menjalani kehidupan normalnya.  
"Didunia ini ada dua hal, ilusi dan kenyataan, tempatmu tinggal dulu hanya ilusi sesungguhnya kau sudah mati... Kau tidak percaya?"  
"Jelas saja aku tidak percaya!"  
Kemudian Natsume menyentuh pundak Kise, sontak Kise mendapat suatu 'penglihatan', Kise dapat melihat dirinya terbaring di kamar mayat dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kise kembali ke dunia nyata.  
"Kau sudah lihat? Kau sudah mati dua tahun yang lalu... Kalau kau ingin tetap tinggal disini tak apa, namun tidak akan ada orang yang akan mengenalimu.." gadis itu kemudian hilang dari pandangan Kise.  
Kise merasa pandangannya kabur, kemudian seluruhnya hitam...

"AGGHH"

BRAK!  
"Kise-kun? Doushita no? Kau berteriak kencang sekali, ada apa?" Kise menatap ke sekelilingnya, kuning, kamarnya. Kise menatap kesampingnya, terlihat Okaa-sannya menatapnya panik.  
"Okaa-san, Kaa-san kenal aku?"  
"Hah?" Ibu Kise hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan 'bodoh' dari anaknya.  
"Jelas saja Kaa-san mengenalmu, Kise-kun. Kau ini ada-ada saja, kau bermimpi buruk? Turunlah, kita sarapan dulu, nanti kau bisa menceritakan mimpimu pada Kaa-san, ya?"  
Kise sontak tersenyum dan mengangguk gembira, bagaimana tidak? Tadi hanya mimpi...  
"Hai Kaa-san" Kise langsung beranjak keluar kamarnya beserta Ibunya, tanpa dia sadari, sesosok gadis dalam mimpinya menatapnya datar dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu kali ini, hiduplah bahagia. Saatnya mencari korban baru, mungkin kalian korbanku? tenang saja, aku yang akan menjemput kalian, minna-san" gumam gadis itu datar dan menghilang seiring bertiupnya angin kencang yang menerbangkan beberapa helai bunga sakura.

END

* * *

Huaaaa GOMENNASAI *bungkuk-bungkuk 180 derajat*  
Maapin author yang nerbitin FF Gaje lagi  
Habisnya terispirasi habis nonton Jigoku Shoujo sih .  
RnR Minna~!


End file.
